Falling For You
by Silver Muze
Summary: Lucy starts to realize her feelings for Natsu after a week of being sick. Now she's starting to fall for him (not literally and not like Juvia, hehe).


**AN:I felt bored, so I decided to write a two-shot since I couldn't think of another chapter for "Mira's Truth or Dare". No, I am not procrastinating. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 1

* * *

Lucy's POV

I sneezed. It was raining and I was bored and felt like the life inside of me was being seeped see, a few days ago, a typhoon had come in and I caught a cold. A really bad cold. I was shivering in my bed with 4 layers of blankets now. I was even wearing some really comfy and warm clothes. That's how cold it is in here.

A few of my guildmates had visited me during the week. Erza had come to keep me company on Monday, Mira-san had come with Lissana to bring me soup on that day too. On Tuesday, Natsu had visited me.

He made the room warm and cozy with his heat. He made sure I was comfortable by giving me what I needed. It was sweet, what he did. But then of course, he still was absolutely dense and had done a ton of crazy antics in my apartment like always.

I smiled. He was with me for almost the whole week until he said that he was going to go on a mission since he was low on jewels.

So now, I'm all alone in this bed, shivering as I remembered what had happened the whole week.

* * *

**Flashback**

Sunday, the day I caught a cold. I was with Natsu in the guild. We were checking the request board for a good job to do. After 20 minutes of searching, Natsu had come up to me saying,

"Hey Luce! I found a great job!", while smiling his famous grin, the smile that makes my heart melt for some reason.

" Let me see," I said as I removed my hand from the request board. He handed me the job description. It read:

**Catch bandits in Yuki forest.**

**Reward: 60,000 jewels**

**Request from the Mayor Of Sakana town.**

"Wow! That's a pretty good amount." I said. It isn't enough for rent but it's enough for other needs like food and clothing. "And that means you get 30,000 and I get 30,000.". I smiled at the thought of earning some jewels. I would be able to supply myself with food for around 3 weeks. That is, if a certain dragon slayer and blue cat won't finish my supply in 3 days.

"Then what do I get?" Happy asked. I looked at my back, to see him hovering a few inches above me.

"You get a fish, as usual." I replied.

"Yay!" He exclaimed. I sweat dropped. Instead of jewels, I bribe him with fish. I had discovered a few weeks ago, that I could just bribe him with fish, You see. There was one time, he asked me if I liked Natsu. I just saw red that time (AN: I used a metaphor, I think. But it's a type of non-literal meaning.), I strangled him to death and told him if he says another word of the things I already hear from Mira-san, he wouldn't live to see the day. He nodded. So I gave him fish, and he has never said a word about it.

"Alright." I said as I walked towards the master, "I'll go have this signed."

-**Timeskip: Train**-

We were headed to a town called Sakana (**AN: which btw, means fish**.)

"So Lushee," said Happy, "since it's called sakana, does that mean everythings made of fish?". He was drooling while I sweat dropped. It seems like fish is the only thing on his mind besides the team and Charla.

"No Happy," I replied, "it's a fishing town.". His drooling continued. I guess it was because of the thought of fish.

I looked at Natsu. He was green in the face. We were only on the train for about 10 minutes. What is up with his fast acting motion sickness. I sighed. He'll start puking in less than a minute.

Oh, there it goes.

- **Timeskip: Sakana**-

"I'm never riding a train again." Natsu said.

"You always say that." me and Happy told him.

" and you still end up riding one." I stated.

"That's because you guys drag me to one!" He yelled.

" Lets just go to the mayor to know more who we're up against." I said as I dragged him to the Mayor's office.

- **Timeskip: Yuki Forest** -

We had talked to the Mayor to know more about the job description. We found out that the bandits attack the town of Sakana every night getting half of their supply of fish, which made Happy mad at those bandits. They found out last week that those bandits camp out here in Yuki forest.

It's so cold here. It's almost as cold as the temperature of Mt. Hakobe. I forgot that yuki meant snow. I sweat dropped it was such a simple word.

I felt a bit droopy. I should stay alert, Natsu and Happy aren't here, their on the other side of Yuki Forest.

I sneezed. I started feeling dizzy and fell. As I started to fall I felt warm arm arms carry me.

* * *

**AN: So love it, hate it? Tell me. Also please read Mira's Truth or Dare and vote for who you want to be dared next.**


End file.
